


Always With you『SonAmy』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Sonamy Week 2015]Tantos momentos y situaciones en la vida de Amy Rose y Sonic The Hedghehog, que es tan difícil elegir unos cuentos. Pequeños momentos de esta hermosa pareja, dividida en 5 días correspondientes para esta semana.Disclaymer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a  Sonic Team SEGA ©
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1: Paraguas [12 de octubre 2015]

**Sonamy Week 2015**

**By:** Sonye-San

** Day 1: Umbrella **

Day 2: Blanket

Day 3: Chao

Day: Family

Day 5: Custome (Halloween Special)

* * *

** . **

Amy estaba más que enojada, ¿y cómo no? Sonic volvió a faltar a una cita. Realmente ella pensó que con el tiempo Sonic cambiaría aunque sea un poco esos desplantes, ni siquiera porque ya tenían una relación de 12 meses para sorpresa de muchos. Ella quería compartir con él un día tan especial como hoy, pues era su primer aniversario como pareja oficial.

El día antes estaba tan emocionado que no pudo dormir prácticamente nada, pensando en todas las cosas que ella pudiera hacer para ese día que se volvió su favorito. Ese día, preparó una agenda extensa de todas las cosas que se supone que iban a hacer hoy, hasta preparó una montaña de Chilidogs bien picantes como a él le gustaban, como plato sorpresa en la cena que iban a tener en la noche.

¡Pero no!

¡El muy despreocupado faltó a su cita!

Duró la mañana entera esperándolo, le había dicho con semanas de antelación que no se olvidara, hasta ella misma había ido 3 días antes donde Eggman con un aura amenazante y varios martillos en su espalda, diciéndole, o más bien amenazándole con bastante fuerza y terror, que no hiciera nada, pero nada en ese día para que Sonic no se distrajera. El gordo científico no tuvo de otra que aceptar, no por miedo según él, sino porque estaba ocupado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa y no estaba listo.

Como medida extra de seguridad, fue donde su mejor amigo Tails y le dijo que le acordara a Sonic cada vez que lo viera, que no podía irse de viaje de aventuras como a veces se iba sin avisarle a nadie, el zorrito de dos colas asintió y le dijo que podía contar con él para eso, bien sabía que su hermano mayor era bastante despreocupado y más cuando se trata del amor. Tails seguía sin entender cómo se hicieron novios, pero se sentía feliz de que Sonic al fin fuera sincero con sus sentimientos hacia Amy.

Pero en fin, ahí estaba ella estaba caminando en el parque central de Station Square y sola, solo se podía ver el anochecer en el horizonte, y unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus rosadas mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que faltar precisamente a esa cita? Ella no le importaría que fuera otra, pero ésta era demasiado importante como para que Sonic no se atreviera a dar señales de vida.

Para mala suerte el cielo se comenzó a nublar por las nubes negras que se formaban en el cielo anaranjado.

_Una gota y luego otra, para luego ser miles de ellas._

Realmente no sabía si eran sus propias lágrimas de dolor y decepción o la inminente lluvia empapándola por completo, su hermoso y nuevo vestido fucsia y casual que traía consigo se arruinó por completo junto a sus botas cortas del mismo color embarradas de lodo. El universo simplemente la odiaba, estaba demasiado desorientada hasta para saber dónde ir para su casa, tendría que tomar el tren que estaba algo lejos de su posición.

_« ¡Estúpido Sonic!»_Pensó muy enojada_ «Pero más yo que aún por todo lo que ha hecho lo sigo amando como el primer día que lo conocí» _Volvió a pensar, pero esta vez triste. Amy Rose amaba tanto a Sonic The hedgehog, y ella estaba segura que él también sentía lo mismo por ella. Sin embargo, a veces ella pensaba que no por esos desplantes que le dolían.

Seguía caminando cabizbaja metida en sus tristes pensamientos hasta que había chocado con alguien que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

—**Lo siento mucho**—Se disculpó avergonzada, poniéndose de pie.

— **¡Amy, al fin te encuentro!**

_«Un momento, ¿esa voz es de...?»_Miró hacia el frente y se fijo bien de quien se trataba— **¿Sonic? **—Parpadeo una veces más para confirmar que no fuera una broma de su vista.

—**Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarte plantada en nuestro aniversario**—Murmuró apenado, él estaba demasiado nervioso porque trataba de buscarle un buen regalo, pero nada le convencía. No podía quedarse atrás con tan solo ver toda la dedicación que ella le estaba poniendo en la preparación, pero claro, Amy no sabe esos detalles.

—**Esta bien**—Susurró, con una sonrisa forzada.

—**T-Te lo compensaré**—Dijo nervioso, acercando su paraguas para que Amy se dejara de mojar con las gotas de lluvia.

—**Gracias, pero no es necesario**—Mintió, realmente quería una compensación, pero estaba demasiado dolida y enojada con él para decirlo en voz alta.

—**Sostén esto por favor**—Le entregó el paraguas lo cual ella tomó sin interés.

—**Como quieras.**

De un momento a otro, Sonic puso sus manos enguantadas en las mejillas rosadas de ella y se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios pintados on labial rosa pálido. El corazón de Amy comenzó a latir con fuerza, quería replicar pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. El contacto tan deseado se hizo presente, sus labios unidos como uno solo cabían a la perfección como si estuvieran hechos del uno para el otro. Ella no tuvo de otra que corresponder el beso, dejándose llevar al paraíso que solo Sonic sabía darle.

—**Feliz aniversario Ames...** —Se separó lentamente y colocó con rapidez un collar plateado con un adornito de Piko Piko Hammer en su cuello.

—**Muchas gracias Sonic**—Ahora no lloraba de tristeza sino de felicidad—** ¿Como conseguiste el collar?** —Preguntó, mirándolo detenidamente, simplemente era bello y le fascinaba.

—**Tengo contactos, mucha gente me debe favores**—Respondió con una sonrisa—El collar es único, como tú—Le guiñó un ojo después haciéndola sonrojar ferozmente.

— **¡Oh mi Sonikku! **—De la emoción se tiró encima de él en un abrazo asfixiante, soltando el paraguas y empapándose con la lluvia y el charco de agua donde cayeron.

— **¡T-Tranquila Amy, no puedo respirar! **—Exclamó adolorido, aunque muy por dentro estaba feliz porque ella lo estaba, no importaba que ya estuviera 17 años, seguía siendo la misma niña de 12 pero un poco más madura, esa era la chica por la cual cayó enamorado sin saber cómo diablos ella hizo para invadir su corazón y volverlo solo de ella.

—**Te amo**—Se separó un poco, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—**Yo también Ames**—Sonrió y le acarició sus largas púas rosadas con amor.

— **¡Pero aún no se termina el día! **—Se paró de repente con un grito de guerra, sorprendiéndolo—** ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hasta las 12! **—Lo levantó con gran fuerza del suelo húmedo y lo sostuvo con la misma fuerza para luego salir corriendo, Sonic no podía ni replicar, solo se dejó llevar por su adorada novia.

Después de todo, esa era su Amy, además, que también estaba ansioso de comerse todos ese Chilidogs que ella le había preparado y lo esperaban pacientemente en su casa.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian para ambos.

_De tanta felicidad, se olvidaron del pobre paraguas que dejaron abandonado bien solito..._

** . **

** . **


	2. Día 2: Cobija [13 de octubre 2015]

**Sonamy Week 2015**

**By:** Sonye-San

Day 1: Umbrella

** Day 2: Blanket **

Day 3: Chao

Day: Family

Day 5: Custome (Halloween Special)

* * *

** . **

Si algo estaba segura Amy Rose, era que su novio Sonic The Hedgehog odiaba estar en un solo lugar tanto tiempo. Green Hill Zone justo a toda Station Square se encontraba en una repentina tormenta de nieve, al parecer el último artefacto del doctor Eggman alteró el ecosistema de Ice Cap, provocando que el frio se expandiera. Lamentablemente, resolver ese problema era muy difícil aún en manos de Miles "Tails" Prower junto a demás científicos de todo el país. La Tormenta nevada tenía unas 2 días seguidos, y para el erizo azulado parecían 2 meses, para él le era imposible correr con tanta nieve y ventisca a su alrededor, puesto que hacía demasiado frio y no podía ver bien a su alrededor.

Sonic estaba molesto, aburrido e irritado, ni siquiera comer Chilidogs lo animaba, él era un espíritu libre como el viento, no un ave enjaulada como se sentía. Amy ya no sabía qué hacer para animarlo, puesto que para ella es un sueño estar con él solos en su casa, pero, también entendía que su _Sonikku _no era esa clase de chico. Lo veía con la mirada pensativa viendo por la ventana de la sala, como todo era cubierto de la nieve blanca.

— **¿Sonic?** —Se sentó a su lado en el sofá de color rosa—** ¿No quieres hacer algo para divertirte?**

—** ¿Como qué...? **—Contestó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—**Hmmm**—Murmuró, pensativa tratando de buscar lo que sea que pudiera divertirlo—** ¿Videojuegos?**

—** ¿Videojuegos? **—Repitió, y esta vez prestándole atención a su novia.

—**Ya sabes, esos videojuegos que hacen sobre nosotros, ya salió el primer prototipo, hace una semana Tails me lo dio como regalo.**

—**Como quieras.**

Amy sonrió, al menos ya había hecho un cambio. Se paró del sofá y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, diciéndole que la esperara un momento, el asintió sin demasiado interés. Amy subió al segundo piso de su casa y entró a su habitación, que estaba bastante desordenada. Sus cobijas estaban todas tiradas en el suelo, tendría que lavarlas luego. Con pesar, la comenzó a recoger una por una y a doblarlas para guardarlas en su closet posteriormente, hasta que una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Habían pasado ya más de una hora, y ninguna señal de ella. Sonic se estaba impacientando, se supone que iban a divertirse, no que Amy duraría todo ese tiempo haciendo quien sabe qué cosa en el segundo piso de la casa. Con bastante desanimo, se levantó del rosa sofá no sin antes bostezar de aburrimiento, luego de eso fue con bastante lentitud hacia el segundo piso, sinceramente él no estaba de ánimos para usar su súper velocidad en un lugar tan pequeño. Un escalón y luego otro, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo duró subiendo unas míseras escaleras hasta que por fin llegó a su destino. Tocó la puerta de la habitación, oyendo un _pase_ de parte de Amy. Él abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

— **¿Ames? **—Indagó, buscándola con la mirada.

—** ¿Sonikku? **—Salió gateando del lado de su cama, confundiendo a Sonic.

— **¿Por qué duraste tanto?**

—**Estaba haciendo algo**—Sonrió, mientras le extendía la mano para que la sostuviera—**Ven**—Indicó.

—**Vale**—Sostuvo su mano y se dejó indicar por ella. Caminaron unos pocos centímetros hasta llegar al lado contrario de la habitación, Sonic quedó confundido nuevamente—** ¿Qué es todo esto?**

—**Fácil, un fuerte de cobijas**—Respondió, presentándolo con orgullo. Sonic levantó una de sus cejas.

—** ¿Fuente de acobijas? **—Ella asintió— **¿Y para que hiciste eso?**

—**Para jugar videojuegos ¿que mas?** —Rió un poco divertida—**Tenía muchas cobijas tiradas por ahí, y decidí acomodarlas para jugar mas cómodos.**

—**Que mas da**—Suspiró resignado, encogiéndose de hombros. Solo a Amy se le ocurriría algo así. Bueno, al menos no estaría aburrido por un buen tiempo—**Comencemos Ames.**

—**Cuando quieras**—Asintió decidida—**No me ganaras tan fácil**—Retó confiada, sentándose en la cobija del centro que servía como asiento para ambos, éste sonrió por igual y se sentó a su lado.

—**Las damas primero**—Tomó el control de la consola y se lo entregó a ella, la cual toma—**Te daré algo de ventaja.**

—**Moo**~—Resoplo, haciendo un adorable puchero infantil—**Esa confianza hará que pierdas, te lo aseguro.**

—**Ya lo veremos.**

Encendieron la consola e inmediatamente pusieron el juego correspondiente que iban a jugar, éste era de peleas con personajes parecidos a ellos, Sonic escogió al que se parecía a él y Amy a ella, eran versiones mas jóvenes de ellos mismo, en su etapa de adolescentes, puesto que ya Sonic tenía 20 años y Amy 17, muchas cosas cambiaron en todo ese tiempo, pero, seguían siendo ellos mismos, solo que más unidos que nunca.

Duraron unas innumerables 4 horas tratando de ganarse al otro, pero era casi imposible, ambos tenían muy buenos reflejos y técnica de combate, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo juagaban. El fuerte de cobijas que solo era sostenido por una escoba, estaba lleno de bebidas con soda y bocadillos como malvaviscos a su alrededor, dejando solo las bolsas de basura. En un movimiento en falso de Sonic, Amy aprovechó para alzarse con la victoria con un combo final dejando a Sonic sorprendido e humillado por su derrota.

— **¡Te lo dije! **—Se paró de un momento a otro, emocionada, regocijando su bien merecida victoria.

—**Vale, vale, Amy, eres mejor que yo en este videojuego**—Admitió su derrota con honor, cuando Amy Rose se proponía algo, no había nada en este mundo que la hiciera retroceder hasta cumplir su objetivo, así fue como por fin ganó su corazón aventurero.

—**...Te dije que ganaría... **—Murmuró soñolienta, dando un ligero bostezo.

—** ¿Estas cansada?**

—**Un poquito**—Asintió ella volviéndose a sentar en la cobija central.

—**Bueno, ya está bastante tarde... **—Se levantó con ella en brazos al estilo nupcial haciéndola sonrojar ferozmente por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, ella no replicó en lo más mínimo, y terminó recostando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. —**Buenas noches Ames... **—La recostó con delicadeza en su cama matrimonial, ella estaba quedándose dormida, pero sostuvo a Sonic del brazo para que no se fuera.

—**...Duerme conmigo... **—Pidió con ojos tiernos, Sonic la verdad no podía negarse a esos ojos. Se rascó la espalda y sudo un poco en la frente, le resultaba aún incomodo dormir juntos.

—**De acuerdo**—Cedió al fin, recostándose con ella justo a su lado, Amy en ningún momento soltó su cálida mano; la reconfortaba.

—**...Que duermas bien Sonikku... **—Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida, atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo, el Dios de los Sueños.

Sonic se quedó unos minutos contemplando el angelical y adorable rosto de _su _Amy, parecía una niña pequeña tomando una siesta, no pudo evitar apartar unos mechones de su cara, para contemplarlo mejor. Sin duda, quedarse en casa no fue tan malo como él pensó todo este tiempo, si podía contemplarla así, tan frágil y delicada como una flor, pero a la vez fuerte como ninguna otra, podía aguantar el tiempo necesario que su hermano reparara el desastre que su némesis ocasionó. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y con la fina cobija azulada, los rodeó a ambos para mantener unido su calor corporal, para luego quedarse dormido abrazado cómodamente de ella; su amada flor de cerezo.

** . **

** . **


	3. Día 3: Chao [14 de octubre 2015]

**Sonamy Week 2015**

**By:** Sonye-San

Day 1: Umbrella

Day 2: Blanket

** Day 3: Chao **

Day: Family

Day 5: Custome (Halloween Special)

* * *

** . **

La escena que muchos presenciaban era motivo de una fotografía, pues el héroe de la Tierra caminando con su novia Amy Rose junto nada más y nada menos que Cheese el preciado Chao Cream the Rabbit. Para poder entender este hecho, tenemos que irnos a unas pocas horas antes...

— **¿Como que tengo que cuidar a Cheese? **—Preguntó, un molesto erizo azulado.

—**Lo siento Sonic**—Se volvió a disculpar su mejor amigo—**Cream y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.**

—**Aja _cosas_**—Recalcó con un tono pícaro, el zorro de dos colas se sonrojó un poco negando esa acusación.

—**Le prometí que iríamos a Spagonia, su madre tiene que ganar un concurso de pastelería ahí**—Terminó de decir, más tranquilo.

— **¿Y por qué no se lo llevan? **—Levantó una de sus cejas.

—**Porque es la visita anual de él al Chao Garden que encontramos hace años con Chris, Danny y Frances ¿recuerdas?**

—**Si eso creo**—Hizo menoría, pero aún no lograba comprender del todo— **¿No puede ir solo?**

—**No, Sonic**—Negó rotundamente—**Cheese está algo enfermo por lo cual no podrá volar por una horas, hasta que se le pase el efecto de la medicina que le puse.**

— **¿No hay alguien mas disponible? **—Indagó con algo de desesperación, realmente no quería tener esa responsabilidad, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, odiaba tener que cuidar Chaos, tiene muy mala experiencia en esas cosas, y no quería hacerle daño ni a Cheese ni mucho menos a Cream.

—**Ya te dije que no**—Volvió a negar con insistencia—**Todos nuestros demás amigos están ocupados, Knuckles sabes que no puede dejar su puesto de guardián, Rouge y Shadow junto a Omega andan de misión en la G.U.N dese ayer, no volverán en unos días después, los Chaotix están resolviendo un caso fuera de la ciudad para mi sorpresa y sabes que ni Blaze de Silver están en este planeta por sus motivos, no es tiempo de visitas**—Explicó con seriedad.

— **¡Ah, esta bien!** —Aceptó, derrotado. El Zorro sonrió triunfante, él sabía muy bien como orillar a su hermano mayor.

—**Perfecto entonces.** —Le entregó al adorable Chao en sus brazos, el cual Sonic toma con cuidado—**Ya Cream se despidió de él, espero que cumplas tu promesa.**

—**Sí, sí, como digas.** —Rodó los ojos sin interés, pero una promesa era una promesa la cual tendría que cumplir.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Aún no entendía como pudo aceptar esa responsabilidad, tan solo llegar a la Casita de Amy Rose por un poco de ayuda, ella inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos de la ternura, y sin saber cómo diablos sacó un cochecito de bebes de color azul y un pequeño cojín violeta adentro. Luego, tomó a Cheese y lo recostó ahí con cuidado, el Chao no replicó en lo absoluto, más bien se sintió muy agradecido y cómodo en su nuevo medio de transporte. Realmente no quería salir _así _en público, pero ella volvió a insistir que le era imposible negarse a tal petición.

Y ahí se encontraban ellos, caminando como si fueran padres de un bebe en este caso Cheese, Amy se abrazaba protectoramente en el brazo derecho de Sonic, mientras este tenía ambas manos en el cochecito con una mirada y sonrisa totalmente avergonzadas. Bueno, Cheese disfrutaba mucho el paseo, puesto que sonreía mientras trataba de comerse una manzana verde.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Después de una hora, la vergüenza no pudo mas con el Héroe de la Tierra, sacó a Cheese de ahí y se lo entregó a Amy quien lo tomó confusa, luego la cargó al estilo nupcial diciéndole que se sostuviera fuerte, Amy no pudo replicar porque ya era demasiado tarde, Sonic arrancó a la velocidad del sonido. Abandonando el pobre cochecito de bebes en el medio de la acera.

En menos de lo esperado, llegaron al valle oculto donde residía el Chao Garden, Sonic bajó a Amy con cuidado y ella con muchísimo cuidado bajó a Cheese de sus acogedores brazos, y lo colocó en la laguna para que pudiera nadar con sus amigos.

—**Ten cuidado Cheese**

—**Chao Chao**—Aplaudió con sus manitas en señal de afirmación.

—**Uf! No creí que este lugar cambiaría tanto con el tiempo**—Exclamó Sonic, sorprendido por la belleza que expendía el lugar, el Sol era oculto con las hojas de los arboles, se sentía una brisa confortante, además de la alegría de los Chaos los llenaba de energía.

—**Yo tampoco**—Admitió, con una ligera sonrisa—**La verdad, extrañaba venir aquí, Cheese también.**

—**Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos?** —Sonrió y la miró pícaramente.

— **¿He?** —Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender del todo el mensaje de su novio.

—**Hay unas aguas termales al otro lado de la laguna, tú y yo solo, no sé, piénsalo.** —Volvió a usar sus métodos de conquista.

Amy no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, Sonic quedó con una cara de confusión, ¿Qué había dicho mal? —**Sonic, y tú no querías venir a este lugar.**

—**Touché Ames**—Se cruzó de brazos, acaba de ser troleado por prácticamente él mismo—**Pero en serio, ¿Quieres ir?** —Insistió.

—**Casualmente tengo un traje de baño abajo del vestido**—Sonrió con complicidad—**Y veo que nuestro amiguito está muy concentrado en lo suyo para darse cuenta que nos perdimos unos pocas horas ¿no?**

— **¡Que esperamos! **—La sexy mirada de Amy fue suficiente para cargarla como un rayo y salir de ahí hacia su adorado y ansiado destino.

Al fin al cabo, cuidar a un Chao tiene sus ventajas después de todo...

** . **

**.**


	4. Día 4: Familia [15 de octubre 2015]

**Sonamy Week 2015**

**By:** Sonye-San

Day 1: Umbrella

Day 2: Blanket

Day 3: Chao

** Day: Family **

Day 5: Custome (Halloween Special)

* * *

** . **

Es difícil de creer tan rápido que pasaba el tiempo, lo que antes era un lugar tan peligroso por así decirlo, debido a los ataques del doctor Eggman, era una sombra de lo que era. Después de aun tiempo, él se había retirado tras su último plan fallido, la edad estaba cobrando cuentas y la verdad no quería tener que enfrentarse no solo al Sonic Team sino también a sus hijos.

En una hermosa casita, en los alrededores de Green Hill Zone, vivía la familia de lo que fue el Héroe de la Tierra; Sonic The Hedgehog.

— **¡Slash The Hedgehog!** —Gritó un muy enojado erizo azulado— **¡No te escaparas de mi, te toca bañarte!**

— **¡No quiero!** —Vociferó a lo lejos, un pequeño erizo color morado, de ojos color verde jade y tres púas en su frente, cabe destacara que estaba sin guantes ni zapatos deportivos.

— **¡Si no sales de tu escondite, no te daré ración extra de Chilidogs antes de que llegue tu madre!**—Ahora cambio su técnica, hacia un buen chantaje.

— **¿Ración extra?** —Indagó el pequeño, la oferta estaba siendo muy tentadora para su joven mente de dos años.

—**Así es**—Sonrió triunfante, viendo como su único hijo caía fácilmente en su trampa.

—**Está bien, papi**— Slash salió gateando con toda su inocencia de su preciado escondite, Sonic aprovechó y con su súper velocidad cargó al niño en sus brazos.

—**Ahora no te me escaparas, pequeño mocoso malcriado**

— **¡No! ¡Me engañaste, no es justo! **—Lloriqueó el infante tratando de soltarse del agarre de su padre.

—**Ni hablar, no quiero que tu madre me mate si no te encuentra limpio.** —El joven adulto de púas azuladas, admitió con cierto temor en sus palabras. Ahí mismo, el erizo morado se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—**Papi, eres un miedoso**—Dijo con burla, antes de Sonic poder replicar, un martillo de tamaño promedio, de colores rojo con azul, impacto fuertemente en su cabeza, lo suficiente para que Slash lograra escaparse de su captor en un viento morado.

—** ¡Demonios!**—No pudo evitar maldecir, el golpe le había dolido—** ¡¿Por qué tenía que heredar las dos habilidades?! **—Se cuestionó enojado, mientras daba un largo suspiro—**Ya que**—Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco, mientras se preparaba para perseguir a su primogénito por toda la casa, como casi todos los días que tenía que cuidarlo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Duró aproximadamente dos horas en poder atrapar a su escurridizo hijo, puesto que no sabía como hizo para escaparse de la casa e irse a la ciudad.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

No se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría su _adorada _esposa si tan solo se enterara que su pequeño y consentido hijo de dos años, había salido de la casa y _solo_ a una ciudad tan grande como Station Square.

Ese niño lo iba a matar un día de estos, pero, gracias al buen y bondadoso Chaos, encontró a Slash en Mystic Ruins jugando con su tío favorito, Miles Tail Prower.

— **¡Slash! **—Llamó al niño con desesperación, éste solo lo miró con burla sacándole una lengua.

—**Tómalo con calma hermano, Slash es muy adorable**—Dijo Tails, mientras abrazaba a su sobrino con ternura, le era casi imposible contenerse.

—**Oh Tails, ¿También tú?** —Cuestionó en un suspiro, Tails no entendió lo que le quiso decir—**Ese niño controla a las personas a su alrededor, tú no quieres saber cuántos martillazos es recibido por su culpa**—Acusó, nervioso con recodar todas esas veces que vio a Amy enojada.

—**Papi, eres un miedoso**—volvió a burlarse de él, sacándole la lengua nuevamente.

—**Ya verás pequeño monstruo**—Amenazó con un aura amenazante de color oscuro, Slash por miedo, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su tío.

— **¡Mira lo que hiciste Sonic! **—Regañó con el ceño fruncido—**Hermano, es solo un pequeño niño, estoy decepcionado de ti.**

Sonic se calmó, volviendo a su color característico. Luego suspiró, preguntándose ¿de niño también fue así? —**Perdona, Slash**—Se disculpó avergonzado, extendiendo sus brazos para que su hijo se viniera con él, Slash sollozando un poco pidió ir con Sonic—**Vamos a casa, si nos damos tiempo, tal vez tu madre no nos regañe a ambos, solo si prometes guardar el secreto ¿sí?**

—**De acuerdo, papi**—Asintió con una sonrisa, recostando su cabecita en su pecho, dando una imagen bastante tierna a la vista de Tails.

—**Bueno hermanito, nos vemos en otra ocasión**—Se despidió de él con un pulgar en alto, y salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, dejando a un muy orgulloso joven Zorro de dos colas.

—**Quien lo diría, como pasa el tiempo...** —Susurró con nostalgia viendo el atardecer en las nubes.

—**Ni que lo digas Tails**—Contestó una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

— **¿Cream?** —Inquirió.

—**Lamento llegar tarde, a nuestra cita**—Se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia.

—**Descuida, no te perdiste de mucho**—Sonrió y la sostuvo de la mano con amor, ella se sonrojó un poco y también le sonrió por igual. Unos minutos después, ambos se subieron a el Tornado X a su próximo destino; Spagonia...

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

No tardó ni 3 minutos en llegar a su preciado hogar, Slash estaba muy agotado por utilizar sus poderes, Sonic aprovechó para darle un baño con agua tibia, puesto que estaba todo sucio de lodo. Lo secó con su toalla de su mismo color, y le puso su piyama —azul—favorita para dormir. Le dijo que esperara unos segundos para él poder prepararle su leche con chocolate que tanto le gusta. Así como lo dijo, le trajo su vasito con el líquido a temperatura ambiente. Slash lo tomó gustoso agradeciéndole a su genial papá.

—**Que duermas bien hijo**—Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y le despeinó las 3 púas del mismo lugar con cariño

—**...Buenas noches _daddy_... **—El pequeño erizo morado, cerró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

—**Ya era hora**—Dio un bostezo y se talló el ojo derecho con pesar.

— **¿Sonikku? **—Oyó la voz de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

—** ¿Ames?, llegaste más temprano.**

—**Hoy fue un día tranquilo en la pastelería de Vanilla**—Explicó, relajada—**Además, quería ver cómo estaban mis chicos favoritos.**

—**Estamos bien, Slash se portó de maravilla**—Sonrió forzadamente, tratando de mantener su mentira.

— **¿En serio? **—Inquirió curiosa e incrédula—**Entonces, no fue mi pequeño hijo el que vi correr a toda velocidad al lado de la pastelería ¿no?** —Alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

_« ¡Mierda!»Pensó alarmado._ —**N-No sé de que hablas**.

—**Si me dices la verdad, tal vez no te castigue**—Esperó pacientemente la verdad.

—**Está bien**—Suspiró derrotado—**Slash se me escapo de la casa mientras lo intentaba bañar**—Admitió con temor a una represaría.

—**Lo sé, fue al local y le di un poco de pastel, luego le dije que se fuera para donde Tails a esperarte.**

— **¡¿Qué?!**

—**Slash es un niño muy listo Sonic, deberías de saberlo, después de todo es tu hijo, cariño**—Le guiñó un ojo divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—**Tienes razón Ames, no sé porque me preocupé tanto por él.**

—**Eres su padre después de todo**—Se acercó a la camita y le dio un beso en la frente—**Buenas noches mi niño.**

— **_I'm as faster as a flash_**_..._—Murmuró Slash entre sueños, sacándole una sonrisa de orgullo tanto a Sonic como a Amy.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Luego de unos minutos contemplando el angelical rostro de su adorado primogénito, decidieron salir de la habitación y tomar una larga y pasional ducha en conjunto. Para luego acostarse con cansancio en su cama matrimonial. Sonic rodeaba en sus brazos a Amy con amor y ella se recostaba en su pecho, oyendo sus suaves latidos de su corazón, trataba de conseguir fuerzas para algo que la aquejaba desde hace días.

— **¿Ames, estas bien?**

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**Cuando nos _bañamos _juntos, te noté pálida.**

—**Bueno...** —Cerró los ojos, para conseguir calma— **¿Recuerdas que te dije que no había mucho trabajo?**

—**Sí, lo recuerdo.**

—**Mentí...** —Admitió nerviosa, tratando de desviar la mirada.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

—**Sonic, tengo que decirte algo importante.**

— **¿Qué?** —Él se estaba impacientando.

—**Yo...** —Respiró profundo y lo miró directo a los ojos—**...E-Estoy embarazada... **—Soltó al fin.

— **¿E-En serio Ames?**

— **¡Realmente lo siento!** —Se disculpó, cubriendo su rostro en su pecho, ella sabía que Sonic apenas podía con Slash, sería muy difícil con otro bebé y tan pronto, ella debió ser más precavida cuando intimaban.

— **¿Por qué?** —Le acaricio dulcemente su cabeza e hizo que la mirara a sus ojos Esmeralda con confianza—**La culpa no es sola tuya.**

—** ¿N-No estás molesto? **—Preguntó, en lo que Sonic limpio esas saladas e innecesarias lagrimas en los ojos de ella, sin dejar de sonreírle con seguridad.

—**Admito que no esperaba ser padre nuevamente, Slash es mi mayor reto**—besó su coronilla—**Sin embargo, las aventuras me gustan difíciles ¿recuerdas? **—Le guiñó un ojo.

—** ¡Oh Sonikku, eres el mejor! **—Lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello, pero sin asfixiarlo como era de costumbre, con el tiempo aprendió a controlar esa temible fuerza de su parte.

—**Lo sé, Ames**—Correspondió el abrazo—**Durmamos, mañana será un día largo para ambos ¿no?**

—**De acuerdo, buenas noches Sonic**—Lo besó en los labios con pasión y amor, el también correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Poco después, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Sonic sabía que una nueva vida es una gran responsabilidad, pero como dijo, las aventuras le gustan difíciles, además, estaba con Amy Rose con ella a su lado no había nada que temer porque juntos podían con todo. Él a veces pensaba que no era digno de tanta felicidad, porque aunque el tiempo desde que era un adolecente de 15 años había pasado hace más de 10 años, le era casi imposible de creer. Si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo como su amigo Silver—quien también estaba casado con Blaze y era Rey de su dimensión junto a ella—le diría a su yo pasado, que fue un tonto, por haber hecho llorar tantas veces a s_u_ Ames. Le pediría una buena golpiza a su rival Shadow—que, para su sorpresa estaba casado con una rubia eriza y con una hija de una edad cercana a Slash—para que dejara de ser tan tonto como Knuckles—que se dio cuenta a tiempo de su _Tsunderismo_ con Rouge, aceptando sus sentimientos y casándose con ella, con la cual tienen una hija un poco mayor que Slash—Y tan cobarde como Vector—que, tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Vanilla y decirle sus sentimientos, conquistarla fue un reto pero para el verde cocodrilo no dudó en cumplir, y convertirse en un buen padre para Cream—o al menos un poco de inteligente como su hermano Tails—quien hace unos 3 años formalizó su relación con Cream, dándose una nueva oportunidad de amar—Porque a sinceridad, Sonic The Hedgehog, el erizo mas rápido del mundo, irónicamente no se sentaba a pensar en sus propios sentimientos.

_Sin embargo, nueve meses después, la aventura continúa..._

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

— **¡Samy Rose!** —Vociferó un adulto erizo, a su pequeña hija de dos años, de púas rosas con mechones violetas en las puntas y ojos esmeraldas, quien corría por la casa junto a su hermano mayor, quienes no querían bañarse.

Amy solo podía reírse observando tal divertida escena de su marido y sus hijos, amaba tanto a su hermosa y unida familia, que siempre deseaba poder estar así, para siempre juntos.

** . **

**.**


	5. Día 5:Disfraz (Especial de Halloween) [16 octubre 2015]

**Sonamy Week 2015**

**By:** Sonye-San

Day 1: Umbrella

Day 2: Blanket

Day 3: Chao

Day: Family

** Day 5: Custome (Halloween Special) **

* * *

** . **

31 de octubre como siempre un día escalofriante para unos y divertidos para otros. Como todos los años el pequeño no tan pequeño zorro amarillo había tomado la iniciativa y organizó una fiesta de disfraces para todos sus amigos , se podían ver caras conocidas en sus ocurrentes reuniones como Cream—disfrazada de enfermera Zombi— , los Chaotix—Vector de Zombi, Charmy de fantasma y Espio de Shinigami el dios de la muerte— hasta Shadow estaba allí aunque no muy contento por supuesto, y si hablamos de disfraces era una cuestión muy curiosa ya que Tails iba de científico loco papel que acataba muy bien si pensamos, y Sonic junto con Shadow y Silver iban de vampiros dejando los corazones de ciertas zoomorfas acelerados—Amy, María y una tímida Blaze que no disimulaba muy bien su sonrojo—María y Blaze iban disfrazadas de Brujas, al igual que Rouge pero está más decir quien lucía mejor el disfraz. Por ser una fiesta, Sonic no ha desaprovechado la oportunidad de crisparle los nervios al erizo azabache.

—**Hey Shadow**—Saludó Sonic con una sonrisa muy mal escondida.

— **¿Que quieres Faker? **—chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—**Solo quería saber de qué vas disfrazado**—le respondió el erizo cerúleo con fingida tristeza.

—**Así que ahora, además de Faker ¿estás ciego?**

— **¡yo no estoy ciego! , es solo que no detecto la esencia que le quieras dar** —acató a decir Sonic con fingida inocencia.

—**Tsk Maldito Faker**—Masculló Shadow con los nervios de punta, juraba que si no le hubiera dado su palabra al zorro ese y a su novia de no causar problemas en la estúpida fiesta, ahora mismo estaría sacándole el alma al imbécil de manera violenta.

—** ¡Ahh ya lo veo!**—lo miró de arriba a abajo, analizándolo — **¡Estas disfrazado de emo!**—Gritó Sonic burlón haciendo que todos en la sala soltara sonoras carcajadas.

Shadow podía jurar que estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza quien sabe... lo que si podía afirmar era que ¡MATARIA AL ESTUPIDO IMPOSTOR SI O SI...!— **¡Jodido Faker!** —gritó a punto de asesinar a Sonic, no tan solo física sino que también se ocuparía de que su espíritu recibiera la peor de las torturas al infierno donde lo llevaría. Pero por asares de destino—mentira— Shadow ni siquiera pudo lanzar el primer golpe, ya que Sonic se encontraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pensaba que Shadow podía ser peor que el mismo Satanás cuando se enoja de verdad, y si de algo él estaba seguro era que esta vez lo había cabreado.

Por otro lado, Amy quien iba disfrazada de Loli gótica, no se dejaba de imaginar cosas no muy acordes a su imagen de zoomorfa linda y buena.

_— **¡Oh! Amy amor mío, luz de mis ojos haces que mi corazón lata tan fuerte**—sonrió Sonic sensualmente, con un aura de corazones rosas y brillitos rodeándolo._

_—**P-pero Sonic, tú eres un vampiro tu corazón no late**—le respondió la eriza rosada con lagrimas MUY exageradas cayendo por su delicado rostro._

_—**Amy, contigo mi corazón vuelve a latir**—hizo una pausa dramática—**Y se pare cuantas veces quiera**—la tomó de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas en el aire lleno de corazones y vestidos de novios._

_— **¡Oh Sonic**_~**_!_**

_—**Ay mi Ames**—se acercó a su rostro quedando a centímetros de su cuello—**Déjame morder tu hermoso cuello y así estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad...**—comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos mientras el aura de corazones a sus espaldas se agrandaba, ahora con un aura oscura y a la vez sexy._

_—**Pero Sonic, amor mío, no podemos**—alejó su rostro de él, con pesar._

_—**Déjate llevar por la pasión**—en este punto todos los corazones, flores y cupidos comenzaron a brillar y Sonic acercó sus colmillos nuevamente al cuello de su amada._

_—**Sonic ¡no sonic para! **—Vociferó con más lágrimas bajando por su rostro._

— **¡Yo te amo pero no podemos hacerlo aquí es el taller de Tails!** —esta vez Amy gritó tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a verla, su mundo de azúcar y amor que formó en su imaginación, comenzó a volverse tétrico y los corazones se partieron en dos hasta que por fin se dio cuenta en donde se encuentra...pero lo mas cómico de todo es la cara de asombro y vergüenza que tiene Sonic sin contar el asombroso sonrojo que cubre todo su rostro y sus cerúleas orejas en este momento—**Je**—rió nerviosa, por las insistentes e incómodas mirada de sus amigos—, **¿Cómo están todos?** —preguntó con los sudores bajándole por todo el cuerpo.

—**Y pensar que es tan tierna y tiene esas ideas Hum**—rió Rouge por lo bajo, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro bronceado.

—** ¡E-Es solo una niña!**—Vociferó Vector horrorizado escondiéndose en el pecho de su esposa Vanilla.

—**Ya cálmate cariño**—le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, Vanilla quien iba disfrazada de doctora zombi.

—**Tenía que ser la novia del Faker**—masculló Shadow, de brazos cruzados.

—**Sonic n-no sabía que tenias esos f-fetiches**—habló esta vez un avergonzado Knuckles que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y eso que estaba vendado por su disfraz de Momia egipcia.

—**Maldito Sonic... ¡¿cómo te atreves a querer hacerle cosas a la pequeña Amy en una reunión sana de amigos?!**—acusó María furiosa, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba. Blaze se encontraba a su lado tiritando sonrojaba mientras Silver la abrazaba igual o más sonrojado que la zoomorfa felina.

—**_Cof Cof_** —fingió toz el gran anfitrión de la fiesta, acercándose a Sonic de manera inocente sin inmutarse siquiera por lo que acaba de pasar— **¿he, Sonic? **—le llamó serio.

—** ¿P-Pasa algo hermano?**—le miro Sonic aún aturdido.

—**Si quieres un cuarto para estar a solas con Amy, tengo varios arriba, no hay necesidad de armar este escándalo, y también, si estar muy urgido puedo ir a comprar condones en la farmacia de de Station Square**—Mencionó con naturalidad, sonriendo como si nada.

— **¡Tails! **—Musitó escandalizado Sonic y la pobre Amy que estaba cerca, casi le da un paro cardiaco por lo que escucho decir al _"pequeño"_ Tails.

— **¿Qué?** —frunció el seño confundido.

— **¡Maldición Prower! ¿Qué son todas estas perversidades? **—Sonic le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza, en señal de regaño.

—**Tú comenzaste a hacerle perversidades a Amy en medio de la fiesta, así que _Tú_ ere el pervertido aquí**—El joven zorro hizo un adorable puchero ladeando la cabeza.

—**P-Pero...**—El azulado intentó replicar, mas sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

—**Sin peros señor Sonic**—intervino Cream por primera vez desde que se armó el escándalo—**Tails tiene razón, usted comenzó de pervertido, además ¿qué tiene de malo que les aconsejemos tener _sexo _con protección? hay que pensar en la salud y están aun muy jóvenes para tener hijos, apenas están comprometidos.**

— **¡Cream!** —gritaron todos escandalizados, era imposible de creer que la dulce coneja crema haya dicho tal cosa.

—**Ahora todos están muy inocentes ¿y se supone que la pareja más joven aquí somos nosotros?**—Tails se acercó a Cream pasando un brazo por su hombro.

—**Tienes razón Tails** —dijo Cream abrazando un poco más a Tails alejándose de todos los ojos puestos en ellos.

—**Creo que estos niños están creciendo muy rápido **—Pensó en voz alta Sonic, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

—**La pubertad hace cosas...** —Murmuró el zorro amarillos— **¿Con 15 años no se puede saber eso?**

— **¡Pero Tails!**—Exclamó Sonic, asombrado por la desastrosa pubertad de su amigo— **¡Eres mi hermano menor! ¿Cómo quieres que tome que ya creciste tan pronto?**

—**Sabiéndolo**—Soltó sin interés, Sonic casi se desmaya.

—**Cream, señorita, porque a usted yo la haya dejado tener novio, no significa que pueda estar hablando de temas tan íntimos, como si fuera un tema de conversación para esta fiesta de amigos**—Regañó la coneja mayor, tomándola de la oreja y apartándola de Tails, enojada.

—**Pero mama, Ya soy grande**—se defendió, a lo que Vanilla apretó más su oreja como castigo.

—**Sin peros señorita, usted sabe que eso no es correcto, además, los asuntos de parejas del Señor Sonic y de Amy, solo son de su incumbencia**—. Los demás a excepción de Tails, asintieron con una gota de sudor en la sien. Qué bueno que Victoria su hija pequeña de 3 años, estaba dormida, no quería que su hijita cocodrilo oyera esas cosas de su hermana mayor.

La cara de Amy quería explotar de lo roja que se encontraba, aprovechó esa distracción para escabullirse de la fiesta lo mas rápido y sigiloso posible, solo quería salir de toda esa vergüenza que acaba de pasar. Tras unos minutos de caminata, salió del gran taller a las afueras de Mystic Ruins. Bajó las escaleras con desanimo, sin querer tropezó y rodó de ellas, hasta llegar al fondo. Un poco adolorida, se levantó como pudo limpiándose el polvo de su negro vestido. Ya de pie, buscó su sombrerito del mismo color, tras no encontrarlo, miró hacia todos los lados, luego lo vio a unos metros de su posición. Con lentitud, se acercó a éste y lo tomó, sin embargo, al hacerlo tropezó con una roca la cual la hizo caer a la pequeña laguna que se encontraba ahí.

No podía tener más mala suerte, primero se avergüenza ella misma, por pensar en voz alta una de sus tan frecuentes fantasías. Ya no era una niña de 12 años, era una joven mujer de 19, que ansiaba tener al fin su tan esperada noche de bodas en unos pocos meses, con su adorado erizo azul. Y por último arruina su costoso disfraz de Loli gótica que tanto le costó hacer. Si eso no es mala suerte ¿Que es entonces?

—**Genial...** —susurró sarcástica, saliendo de las frías aguas. El negro y medio esponjoso vestido estaba horrible y húmedo junto a su maquillaje corrido. Solo quería irse a casa y tomar una larga siesta. Si tenía suerte, Sonic no se aparecería por estar tan avergonzado.

_« No lo, culpo, soy una tonta...»_ Avergonzada, y con los ojos algo humedecidos, pensó en sus adentros, mientras exprimía la punta de su vestido, para que de éste chorrease el agua.

— **¡¿Amy, donde estas?!** —oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba, para su desgracia era jodidamente familiar, siendo de la última persona que quería ver ahora.

— **¿Sonic...?** —inquirió, girando su cuerpo.

—**Al parecer, no fui el único que pensó en desaparecer** —bromeó, nervioso apartando su mirada y arriscándose detrás de la nuca, donde estaba su capa azul oscuro —**Las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas, pero, supongo que ya se olvidaron del incidente y siguieron divirtiéndose....**

—**Bueno... bien, supongo...** —desvió su vista hacia sus zapatos de plataformas negros e hizo lo que hacía antes, estaba muy enojada consigo misma para verlo a la cara, era obvio que él estaba incomodo y enojado con ella.

— **¿Estás bien? **—preguntó, con un leve tono de preocupación, simplemente sentía que algo andaba mal, ella siempre era tan animada, además ambos estaban solos por lo cual pensó que Amy lo abrazaría e intentaría besarlo por toda la cara, en vez de eso, escuchó un largo suspiró de su parte.

—**Lo siento...** —murmuró, arrepentida de verdad.

—**Nah, está bien, no importa**—dijo sin interés. Si, estaba muy avergonzado, sabía que ella tenía mucha imaginación pero no pensó que sería tanto así, además, él no se queda atrás con las fantasías, solo que era más reservado y tímido en esos aspectos, aún le costaba creer que se casarían en unos meses. Amy levantó su rostro y lo miró al fin, él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarla con fuerza. —**No pude decirte que te veías muy hermosa con ese traje de Loli gótica que traes**—susurró sensualmente en su oreja, Amy se estremeció ligeramente y se sonrojo cual tomate.

— **¡S-S-Sonic! **—Exclamó nerviosa, el nombrado no hizo caso a la _reclamación_ y siguió con su juego divertido.

— **¡Oh! que sediento estoy esta noche**—actuó como un vampiro, aunque algo exagerado—**Mi bella dama, solo déjese llevar por la pasión.**

Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, eso tenía que ser otra de sus tantas fantasías, ¿oh no?

—**S-Si**—tartamudeó, los nervios no la dejaban pensar bien. Sonic, apartó del cuello con cuidado el moño de adorno negro del vestido, y acercó su boca hasta el área desnuda, depositando un beso húmedo. Ella soltó un gemido involuntario, que fue callado posteriormente por los cálidos labios de su prometido. Amy no tardó en corresponder el beso, todo era tan real que no podía ser una broma de su loca imaginación.

—**Regresemos a la fiesta... **—Sonrojado hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de hacer, murmuró a su novia con cierto nerviosismo, separándose de sus labios.

—**Eres un tonto**—hizo un adorable puchero cual niña pequeña, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro, para luego sonreírle sonrojada. Extendió su mano enguantada hacia él, la cual tomó con cariño y protección.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta encima de la colina, nuevamente al taller hacia la fiesta.

_.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**._

Solo entrar al taller bastó para ganarse la mirada anonada de todos los presentes, ellos sin entender, se miraron y se sonrojaron a comprobar que el vestido de Amy estaba algo rasgado de seguro cuando ella se cayó de las escaleras de tierra, y tenía una ligera marca en el cuello de ella, sin contar que se veía la marca de su sostén por tener su vestido húmedo.

—**It's no use!**—Silver no sabía si por la bebida alcohólica que bebió minutos antes, sintió que el mundo le daba vuelta y se desmayó tras imaginarse erróneamente, los que sus amigos habían hecho, pero en este caso, siendo reemplazado por él y Blaze.

— **¡¿Silver?!** —La felina lavanda disfrazada de bruja, fue en exilio de su pobre novio, por su bien que ella nunca se enterara lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven erizo plateado.

—**Rose no pierdes el tiempo**—insinuó la sexy bruja murciélago, mientras sostenía a un desmayado equidna rojo, su esposo sí que era débil con las bebidas alcohólicas, de lo que se perdió.

— **¡No es lo que parece! **—Igual de rojos, negaron rotundamente todas las insinuaciones en su contra.

—**Aquí vamos otra vez**—murmuraron Tails y Cream, al mismo tiempo que soltaban una sonora carcajada por tal divertida situación.

Marine quien llegó un poco tarde—disfrazada de pirada— junto a su nuevo novio Ray, y Mighty junto a su novia Honey—disfrazados de piratas igualmente— estaban bastante confundidos por la situación, pero decidieron no preguntar mucho y limitarse a reírse con los otros. Shadow hacía todo lo posible para no reír delante de todos, tenía una imagen de chico malo que cuidar. Por otro lado María estaba molesta, quería matar a Sonic por deshonrar a una de sus amigas, sin embargo, no podía porque su novio le decía que no era de sus asuntos, lo cual se limitó a hacerle caso. Algo alejados de la fiesta, Espio hablaba tranquilamente con Sonia The Hedgehog—disfrazada de hada— sobre el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, ella no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, puesto que creía a Sonic mas serio, por lo usual el aventado era su hermano Manic—disfrazado de Rockero—, sin embargo, teniendo una novia como Sonatika—disfrazada de Werehog—, no era difícil de entender que el erizo verde llevara las cosas con calma.

_Lo que hacen los malos entendidos._

Bueno, al menos la pasaron bastante bien, fue una noche llena de diversión y espantos para el Team Sonic.

_Como lección aprendida; Sonic y Amy, de ahora en adelante tendrían mucho cuidado en las futuras fiestas de Halloween..._

**.** **  
**

** FIN **

**.** **  
**


End file.
